What are you afraid of?
by AJ6
Summary: This is how I would end the upcoming Staycation episode and move the McDanno relationship forward.


What are you afraid of?

 _Author's note: So I've always been on the fence about McDanno becoming a true couple. But as I've watched over years it's just seems to be developing in that direction in a very natural, realistic way. This is how I would end the Staycation episode coming up and finally move this relationship forward. Let me know what you think._

Steve inhaled the fresh morning air and smiled as he looked out at the beautiful view from his hotel balcony. Not that he didn't have an equally beautiful view from his lanai at home. He was kind of spoiled that way. But this was a different view and the change of scenery was nice. The whole weekend had been nice. Just he, Danny and the girls. No work. No crime. Just a relaxing weekend of fun.

"Good morning." Lynn greeted him, stepping out onto the balcony and handing him a cup of coffee.

"Morning yourself." Steve smiled as he took the coffee from her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Beautiful morning." Lynn said, taking a seat in one of the balcony chairs.

"I know right?" Steve agreed, taking a seat beside her. "I'm really not looking forward to heading back to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, you and me both."

"But hey!" Steve said reaching across and patting her leg. "This was a great weekend. We should definitely do it again."

Lynn smiled and paused before replying…

"Yeah…about that. I don't think there is going to be another staycation in our future."

"Oh I see how it is." Steve grinned. "You don't trust Danny and me to plan a decent staycation. That's ok…"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh I know! You wanna go on a _real_ vacation." Steve continued, oblivious to the fact that Lynn was still shaking her head. "You know that's a great idea! We could go the Bahamas or ooh …we could backpack across Europe. Huh? Huh? That would be fun!"

"That would be fun." Lynn agreed. "But no."

"Well why not?"

Lynn sighed and placed her coffee cup down on the ground beside her chair.

"Steve, we need to talk."

"I thought that was what we were doing."

"About us." Lynn clarified.

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Steve replied with a frown.

"This isn't working out Steve. _We_ are not working out."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked, leaning forward in his chair. "I thought we had a good thing going on?"

"We did. We do." Lynn sighed. "You are such a great guy and we will always be friend, but I realized this weekend that that is all we are ever going to be."

Steve shook his head, confused.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're in love with someone else."

Steve slumped back in his chair.

"I am?"

"You are." Lynn insisted.

"And who might that be?" Steve asked her.

Lynn smiled again and glanced over her shoulder toward the neighboring balcony where Danny stood, his arms stretched over his head as he enjoyed the morning view.

"Danno?" Steve exclaimed, a little louder than he intended to.

At the sound of Steve's voice, Danny glanced over and waved.

"Morning." He greeted them, completely oblivious to conversation taking place about him.

"Hey." Steve shot back.

"Beautiful morning. Too bad we have to pack up and go." Danny said and then turned and headed back inside.

Steve turned his attention back to Lynn.

"You think that… that I…?"

Before he could complete his statement Lynn was already nodding. _Maybe she misunderstood the question._

"You think Danny and I…?"

She nodded again, still smiling.

"Are you crazy? He's my partner!" Steve reminded her.

"Yes. I'm aware." Lynn replied.

"We fight all the time."

"My parents fight all the time. And they've been married over forty years." Lynn reasoned.

Steve stood up and started pacing.

"I don't know where this is coming from."

"Oh come on Steve. I've watched you two. You are so happy when you are together."

"He drives me crazy."

"And you love it." Lynn laughed.

Steve shook his head once again.

"It's so obvious to everyone but apparently the two of you." Lynn informed him. "The way you guys look at each…touch each other."

"I'm a touchy feely guy!" Steve replied. "It doesn't mean anything."

Lynn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not gay!" Steve insisted.

"No." Lynn agreed. "That would imply you are _only_ attracted to guys and clearly that's not the case. But why do you have to put a label on it? Why can't you just adjust admit that at this moment in time the person you happen to have feelings for is a guy."

"Danny?"

"Yes. Danny." Lynn reached up from her chair and took Steve's hand. "He's a great guy Steve. And the two of you have a beautiful relationship. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"You are! That's why you've tried so hard to make us work. But it can never work because it's not real."

"Lynn…"

"Hey…" She said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm OK with it. Really. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you." Steve replied.

"Maybe." She agreed. "But not as happy as you'd be with Danny. Think about it. I'm going to go pack."

Lynn rose from her chair and headed inside. Steve turned and grasped the balcony railing as he stared out the calm ocean. _Think about it._ He didn't want to think about it. But unfortunately, that was all he was going to be able to think about for the foreseeable future. Was it true? Was Lynn right? He wasn't sure now. And how was he going to go to work the next day, spend the entire day with Danny and act normal while he tried to sort this all out in his head? One thing was certain, this was not the way he thought this staycation would end.


End file.
